


Two Losers, A Moron, and Riot

by Briarwitch



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Character Death, Ex Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Orgy, Possession, Restraints, Sex, Sharing a Body, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarwitch/pseuds/Briarwitch
Summary: What if Anne hadn't been there to trigger the siren during the launch site fight?





	Two Losers, A Moron, and Riot

The cold air touched Eddie’s face, and he screamed in defiant rage. He could see Drake, his face framed in the quick-silver goo of Riot’s exploded body. As he watched, the silver filaments shot over Drake’s face, pulling him back inside. Venom began doing the same to Eddie, only to have his dark form dragged back by Riot.

“Venom!” Eddie called, looking down. He realized with a spike of adrenaline that he couldn’t tell where Venom ended and Riot began. Movement jerked his eyes up, and he saw an alien pseudopod reaching for his face. Too late, he recognized the lighter color of Riot. By then the thing was in his mouth and spreading fingers through his hair.

 There was a jerk, and Eddie and Venom were dragged inside of Riot’s writhing flesh.

**_“Fuck,”_** Venom groaned. Eddie could feel the symbiote coil around his body… or was the Riot? This wasn’t how it normally was when Venom formed over him—he didn’t feel the difference between them when that happened. He and Venom became one person when that happened—they shared the same nerves and movements. This was like being swaddled in a wet blanket, and claustrophobic panic licked across Eddie’s mind. He kicked out, struggling against the blackness that pressed in on all sides. He tried to call Venom’s name, only to choke on the warm, liquid flesh that invaded his mouth. A roaring filled his ears—one last rush of blood and adrenaline.

Then silence.

Eddie’s lungs expanded and deflated, and his heart pounded in the empty quiet. He was used to his body relaxing completely when Venom took over by now, and for a moment he thought that they had gotten away. Except this time he couldn’t see.

“Venom?” he called in his head. “What’s going on buddy?”

Everything lurched, and he felt his legs move in tandem—a jump rather than a step.

“Venom!”

**_“I’m here, I’m here, Eddie.”_ **

“What’s going on? Why can’t I see?”

Another jump.

**_“Riot’s in control.”_ **

“What?!”

**_“Hold on—”_ **

Light sparked behind his eyelids, and suddenly he saw the edge of the spaceship—saw a clawed hand grip it, pull, and Eddie jumped again.

Somehow throughout everything that had happened Eddie had been spared the creeping, gut-wrenching feeling of body-horror. Even when Dan had told him about the parasite he had felt too sick already to really care. _Now_ he felt the horror, and it took a moment for him to react.

“Am I a leg?!”

**_“Yes.”_ **

Eddie tried and failed to struggle free. Venom had started letting him take control back when he did that, but Riot, of course, had no intention of doing so. His body stayed stubbornly frozen in place. “Do something!”

**_“What do you want me to do here?”_** Venom snapped back.

“Anything! Get us out of here!”

**_“Don’t you think I’m trying?”_ **

**_“Shut up, both of you!”_** Riot roared.

They shut up. For all of three seconds.

“Can he hear us? ” Eddie asked.

**_“No shit, he’s in here too.”_ **

Riot had reached the airlock. In one fluid motion he got the door open and slipped inside.

“Oh, Jesus, uh…” Eddie tried to wrap his mind around just how fucked they were. “We can’t go to space, Venom.”

“Uh, Riot?”

Eddie bristled at Drake’s voice. He tried to turn, but everything stayed locked tight. “Don’t tell me Drake’s in here too,” Eddie groaned. “Isn’t Ugly bad enough?”

Drake ignored him. “Riot, what is this? I thought _we_ were a team. Why are they—”

**_“Shut up,”_** Riot growled, making sure the airlock was sealed. He turned, and Eddie got a glimpse of a curving room filled with panels and monitors before Riot settled on a work station and started pushing buttons.

“I can do that,” Drake said. “You don’t need to be in control anymore.”

Riot ignored him.

“Why are we taking Brock?” Drake tried again. “I know you wanted Venom safe, but…”

**_“Not now, Drake,”_** Riot snapped. Colored charts and graphs flashed across the screen. Eddie didn’t know what they meant, but he didn’t have to. Dread clenched at his stomach and gripped his heart. “God damn it!” he burst, thinking of that comet out in space with millions of staving monsters inside. “We can’t go into space! This wasn’t part of the plan!”

“No, it wasn’t,” Drake sneered. “No you being here anyway. Riot—”

**_“Drake, if you don’t shut the hell up we’re going to fuck them sooner rather than later!”_ **

Eddie stopped fruitlessly trying to struggle against Riot’s control. He had to have misheard that—or at the least misinterpreted it. Drake was apparently just as confused, because Riot got a few moments of the quiet that he’d wanted.

**_“We are not doing that,”_** Venom said.

**_“Stop being a bitch, Venom,”_** Riot rumbled, and the fact that his voice softened alarmed Eddie more than anything else that night. **_“You like it and you know it.”_**

“Oh, no, nuh-uh,” Eddie said, feeling suddenly sick. “Venom, tell me he’s not talking about what I think he is.”

Venom didn’t say anything.

“Let me out of here you ugly slug!” Eddie screamed, redoubling his efforts to rip his body from Riot’s control.

“This wasn’t part of the deal, Riot!” Drake howled. The goo around them rippled, and for a moment, Eddie though he felt the touch of another human hand.

**_“Will you two quit thrashing!”_** Riot snapped. **_“Venom, hold yours down.”_**

**_“Screw you.”_ **

“Yeah, you tell him, babe!” The word was out before Eddie even realized he’d said it. He winced, but everyone started yelling at once, and the Freudian slip went unnoticed.

“This is my body and my rocket and I demand you give me back control.”

**_“Venom, you incompetent, cowardly—”_ **

**_“I know you are but what am I?”_ **

“I will not be ignored!”

“Let us out,” Eddie screamed. “Riot, you goddamn parasite!”

**_“…What did you call me, you little piece of shit?”_ **

Eddie suddenly pitched forward, the filaments of the symbiote peeling away from his skin like flypaper. Darkness slammed over his vision again, only to be replaced by real light. Warm, filtered air kissed his face and suddenly he was gasping for breath inside the cockpit of the rocket, the computers beeping loudly in his ears and the dim roar of the jets rumbling all around.

Eddie looked up and bit back a frightened moan.

The symbiote-hybrid’s bulk barely fit inside the curved room. The red-struck silver of Riot had been tarnished by Venom’s inky black, darkening them to a nickel gray. Eddie’s body hung halfway out of the monster, the point of contact alive with a writhing tangle of grasping tentacles. His skin crawled with their tickling touch.

Riot reached out with one clawed hand, cupping the back of Eddie’s head and bringing him closer. Eddie’s mouth went dry with fear and he tried to pull away, but he was stuck fast inside the hybrid. Riot’s mangled-looking eyes glared down at him—his face, when combined with Venom’s, noticeably less pointed then before.

**_“Listen here you piece of garbage,”_** Riot growled. **_“You are nothing more than my bitch’s bitch. Do you know what that makes you to me?”_**

Eddie stared, and Riot waited for his answer. This was very, very different from screaming insults while he was inside Venom. Now he was out in the open, with no protection and those white eyes glaring down at him. A stray thought snaked through his mind—Venom’s eyes were prettier. More opalescent then the stark, whiteness of Riot’s eyes. What a fucking thought to have at a time like this.

“Not… not much.” Eddie managed to croak.

**_“That’s right.”_** Riot grinned, splitting his face in half. **_“And if I ever hear you use that word again I will eat your tongue. Understand?”_**

“Yes, god yes. Fuck.”

Eddie felt something tighten over his legs, and with a sudden slurp he was back inside. It was almost a relief. Almost—if only it hadn’t meant that they had failed, and now the whole planet was doomed.

He felt something warm stir in his chest, and the ghost sensation of something flicking over his skin, like a million tiny tongues. **_“Me,”_** Venom whispered—it was weird hearing him whisper. **_“Are you okay?”_**

“Y… yeah,” Eddie shuddered. He didn’t ask for his vision back, and he didn’t particularly want it, not yet. “You could have warned me he was your ex, you know.”

**_“Well, we broke up so I didn’t think it was relevant.”_ **

**_“We didn’t break up.”_ **

Eddie flinched at Riot’s voice, but Venom just bristled, making Eddie’s skin prickle. **_“Remember when I yelled that we weren’t getting on the ship? Yeah, that was us breaking up.”_**

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eddie muttered.

Everything shuddered, and the symbiotes flinched so hard that they momentarily crushed Eddie.

“What was that?” he gasped when they finally let up.

“The rocket taking off,” Drake said. He didn’t sound nearly as miserable as Eddie wanted him to.

 “Drake, you god damn moron, this is all your fault,” Eddie snarled.

**_“He’s right you know,”_** Venom added. **_“It’s all your fault and you are a moron.”_**

“We are going to save humanity,” Drake declared. “You should be grateful that you’re going to be—”

“Oh my god, you don’t still believe that, do you?” Eddie groaned. “Damn it, Drake what do you think these things do? They were eating people from the inside out.”

“Once symbiosis is achieved…”

“They start eating _other_ people,” Eddie interrupted. “Do you know how many heads Venom has already eaten? And he _likes_ us.”

**_“Well, I don’t like Drake. He did keep me in a jar for six months.”_ **

“Now everyone’s either going to host these things or feed them.”

**_“The last planet we were on lasted mmm… five years?”_** Venom said, voice thoughtful. **_“You’ve got quite a lot of overpopulation so hopefully you’ll last longer… but we’re not good at sustainable resources.”_**

“There are your superior life forms, Drake.”

“Riot? Is this true?” Drake asked, sounding desperate.

**_“Of course not.”_ **

Drake sighed.

**_“The last planet lasted for ten of your years. Venom forgets that planets have different orbits.”_ **

“Oh my god.” Drake’s voice cracked.

**_“Yeah, feel bad,”_** Venom growled. **_“Piece of shit.”_**

“We’ll rendezvous with the comet in two months,” Riot said.

“Two months?!” Eddie blurted.

“Space travel takes a while, Brock,” Drake muttered.

“They’re going to eat us you crazy fuck,” Eddie groaned.

**_“No one is eating Eddie,”_** Venom snarled.

**_“Stop whining. There are lab animals in storage and you two don’t need_ all _your organs.”_**

The world rippled, and the symbiotes started peeling away. Eddie blinked in the light and found himself facing Drake, still half, submerged in the dark gray mess of the symbiote hybrid. Drake’s lip curled as they made eye contact, but before he could say anything Riot and Venom whipped Eddie around to face the floor and dropped him.

Eddie fell on his hands and knees, the silicone coating over the cockpit floor warm and giving against his skin, too much like flesh. “You weren’t serious about that fucking comment!” he declared, more of a wish then a certainty. No one answered him. He tried to get up, but his limbs stayed locked in place. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that the mess of the combined symbiotes still crawled over him. Tentacles lashed out, anchoring themselves to the walls and monitors. Eddie pitched forward as if kicked, but instead of landing face first he swung in the cradle of the symbiote’s grasp, just inches from the floor.

“Venom?” he said tentatively, fear cutting through the fog of indignant anger.

**_“Riot, you asshole I hate you so much. You ruin fucking everything.”_ **

“This is ridiculous,” Drake protested from behind Eddie, his voice climbing into a panicked pitched. “You don’t have to involve us if you two want to… consummate something.”

Despite the situation, Eddie had enough snark in him to roll his eyes at the virginal phrasing.

**_“Wrong as usual, fuckface,”_** Venom growled. **_“You had us for six months and you didn’t figure that out? Recreational sex isn’t possible without a host to enjoy it.”_**

“God, why does it have to be Brock?” Drake groaned. “Lord knows where he’s been.”

“Fuck you, Drake,” Eddie snarled.

“Poor choice of words,” Drake sneered. “Seriously, I’m not doing that, and if we have to like it for you to like it then you’re not going to have a good time.”

**_“Ugh, fine,”_** Riot hissed. _“ **I’ll just adjust your brain chemistry.”**_

“You’ll what?”

Eddie turned his head, and was startled to find that he actually could. Drake stood behind him, connected to him by the thick bands of dark goop. His face was ringed by Riot and Venom’s flexing teeth, and most of his body was sheathed in their pulsing flesh. Eddie couldn’t help noticing that everything was covered expect for the important part.

Drake gasped and went rigid, his eyes widening and his pupils crowding out his irises. Dark tendrils skated around the edge of his cock, encouraging it as it swelled, its dark purple head pushing past Drake’s foreskin. Eddie realized with surprised dismay that Drake was very much a grower. He’d had him pegged for a micro-penis with that god-complex of his.

Riot seemed to notice Eddie watching, and his head was forced back down.

“What the fuck did he do to him?” Eddie asked, a small tentacle hooking at the corner of his mouth. He managed to shove it away with his tongue.

**_“Tweaked with the chemicals in his brain,”_** Venom answered in his ear. **_“Over-stimulated his amygdale and pituitary, blocked negative responses in the hippocampus.”_**

“Shit,” Eddie hissed, a new, insidious fear sweeping through him. Venom had hijacked his body before, and he was about to get raped for crying out loud—but through it all he had still been himself. He had still had his own mind. “You can do that?”

**_“I can’t. Too delicate. Riot can.”_ **

“It’s not permanent, is it?”

**_“Depends on if Riot decides to put it back.”_ **

Eddie felt Drake settle behind him, his hands over-hot after the temperate touch of the symbiotes. Drake ran his palms under Eddie’s shirt, his breathing loud and heavy, before gliding them lower and grasping the edge of Eddie’s pants.

The sound of ripping cloth set Eddie’s teeth on edge, as did the tickle of the little tendrils pulling away the tattered jeans.

**_“Stay out of his head!”_** Venom suddenly snapped.

**_“Would you stop fighting me about this?!”_ **

Eddie gasped as a sudden headache lashed across his skull. “Will you please not fight in my head?” he groaned as politely as possible.

**_“You may have won this, but Eddie is mine,”_** Venom snarled. **_“You stay the fuck away from his brain.”_**

**_“You are such a brat,”_** Riot rumbled. Drake’s arms crossed over Eddie chest, and he leaned his lithe body into his back, his throbbing cock pressed against him. Eddie’s face burned, and he gritted his teeth. As much as he hated everything about the situation, his cock twitched at the warm pressure of another person after so long without any action.

**_“Hmm, fine,”_** Riot acquiesced, and Drake moaned throatily. **_“But if he ruins this I’m turning him into a nymphomanic.”_**

Fuck, this was really going to happen. Everything had gone completely insane ever since he snuck into that lab, and this was just the crazy cherry on top of the psycho Sunday. On top of that, if he freaked out too hard Riot was going to lobotomize him. Eddie closed his eyes and tried to think of something, _anything,_ other than what was happening.

He gasped as a pair of tentacles pried at his asshole, edging him open. Drake nuzzled against his ear, the symbotie teeth around his face grazing Eddie’s skin. Of all the people to have to fuck, it had to be the one Eddie loathed more than anyone else. Hate burned in his gut, drawing a fiery fist around his throat. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock, squeezing and pushing at his swollen flesh. Eddie moaned in spiking, unwanted pleasure. Hate was only going to make this more difficult—he needed to think of something else.

One of the tentacles pushed themselves into him, and Eddie gasped, back arching beneath Drake. The tentacles were slick with something—Eddie didn’t know what and he didn’t want to. He was just grateful for the lubricant. It had been years and years since he had been with a guy. Anne had pegged him a couple of times, but Anne was six months gone and it had been even longer than that since they’d swapped positions. He wasn’t in anyway prepared for this.

“Ah, fuck, please…” Drake whined helplessly, hips thrusting against him.

God, he needed to not think it was Drake. But who? Anne? That was an illusion he wouldn’t be able to keep up, not while he was caught in a nest of slick, grasping tentacles that caressed and pinned his body. The image of Venom over Anne flashed through his brain. He hoped that Riot hadn’t seen it, but maybe… maybe he could pretend it was just Venom fucking him.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t already thought about it, though he’d tried not to with Venom looking over his metaphorical shoulder. How could he _not_ think about it after seeing what Venom’s body could do? Not everyone got to actually live out their late-night tentacle fantasies. Apparently, you needed to be careful what you tried-not-to wish for, but here he was. Pretending Riot and Drake weren’t there was his best bet.

The tentacle around Eddie’s cock split into three, their slim forms working up and down his shaft, toying with his hole. Something very much like Venom’s tongue ran down his back, making him shiver and moan at the wet heat. The tentacle in his ass had broadened, a brief sting of pain drowned out in the hot pleasure. The tentacle suddenly withdrew, leaving him empty, and Dra… _Venom’s…_ cock replaced it, hot and slick. He pounded into Eddie, thighs slapping into his ass.  Eddie bit back a moan, hot, steady pressure building in his gut as the rhythm speeded up.

A questing tendril pried at Eddie’s lips. Without thinking, he opened them, and nearly choked on the sudden rush of flesh that filled his mouth. The tentacle narrowed, pulling out enough to let him breathe, then proceeded to thrust back and forth with enthusiastic glee.

Drake’s cock changed mid-thrust, growing ridges and bulges that made Eddie gasp, his eyes flying open. Black strands of throbbing tissue crisscrossed his vision, shuddering with each impact. Wait, black…

**_“Shhhh…”_** Venom hissed in his ear.

Eddie didn’t have the mind to wonder. His body trembled, his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Drake clutched at him, Riot’s claws digging stinging lines across his chest. Eddie couldn’t tell if he was screaming, or Drake, or Riot, or Venom. Everything blurred together in white hot, searing pleasure.

Then it was over. Eddie pitched forward, the tentacles holding him up snapping free from the walls. His body throbbed with heat, energy slowly draining from his strained limbs. He couldn’t even make himself care as the black goo he’d fallen into dragged him away. Drake wasn’t on top of him anymore, but he honestly hadn’t felt him pull out.

He reached a wall, and a tentacle pulled him over and gently leaned him against it in a semi-sitting position. Eddie blinked the stars out of his eyes and found himself looking across the room at Drake, his eyes mostly closed, white slivers showing from beneath the eyelids. Riot’s red-silver body glimmered across Drake’s, a moving, mercurial pool.

They were separate again.

**_“I pulled away while he was distracted,”_** Venom explained.

“Fucking, superb,” Eddie moaned, in no shape to fight again.

The teeth framing Drake’s slack face twitched, then dragged themselves closed, Riot’s eyes splitting open.  **_“Where do you think you two are going?”_**

Venom’s inky-black form gathered itself up, forming a head floating over Eddie’s shoulder. **_“I need to calm Eddie down after that,”_** he growled.

**_“He can deal. I’m not going to risk you starting anything.”_ **

Eddie shivered and pulled his knees up to his face, suddenly cold. Of course he was cold—his pants were in tatters. He wondered vaguely where Drake’s clothes had gone, then decided he didn’t care.

**_“We’re in Space, Riot,”_** Venom said, managing to sound haughty despite having been thoroughly beaten. **_“I’m not going to start shit with a vacuum on the other side of the wall. You won. Happy?”_**

**_“Hmmph. Fine.”_** Riot’s form shivered, then began pulling Drake back into a more dignified position. **_“Behave.”_**

Venom disappeared back inside of Eddie. **_“Move,”_** he hissed into Eddie’s head.

Eddie didn’t need to be told twice. He put a hand on the wall and tried to get to his feet, but his legs wouldn’t obey him. Venom finally took over and they managed to walk around the curve of the room without wobbling.

Eddie’s heartbeat slowed, draining his remaining energy. He had a feeling that Venom was equally exhausted—there was a heaviness pulling in Eddie’s chest that didn’t feel natural. They didn’t say anything to one another as they found the hatch leading down into the next level.

Eddie wondered about gravity as he climbed down the ladder, but was too tired to pursue the thought. Maybe the Life Foundation had an artificial gravity, maybe it didn’t matter if there was gravity or not while he had Venom. What mattered was that they could climb down into another room and be away from Riot.

The room below the cockpit had a wall of Plexiglas cages. The lab animals that Riot had mentioned looked out at them as they sank to the floor.

**_“Eddie,”_** Venom finally said. ** _“I am very sorry.”_**

Eddie shook his head. He was too numb to think about what had just happened—or that he had actually kind of enjoyed it after pretending it had only been Venom with him. “Not your fault,” he said.

**_“I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”_ **

Eddie barked out a laugh that surprised both of them. “I thought I was your ride.”

**_“Don’t be like that.”_ **

“Right, sorry. “ Eddie huffed and let his eyes loop around the room. This was the living quarters—across from the animals were a pair of beds set into the wall, and directly across from where he and Venom sat was a glass fronted closet filled with spacesuits.

“Thanks for… thanks for getting us out of that,” Eddie said. He thought of that drugged look that Drake had gotten and shuddered. “And from keeping him from doing _that_ to me.”

**_“I should have protected you better.”_ **

“Come on, Venom, don’t start being too nice to me.” Eddie cracked a grin. “You’re going to make me worry.”

**_“Fine. Loser.”_ **

Eddie laughed again, this time less strained. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t feel bad all things considered. Sore, and a little gross. Mostly he wanted to shove Riot out the airlock and watch him boil away in the vacuum of space… assuming that was even how the symbiotes worked. He was alive, at least, and his mind was intact. They could still do something. Whatever that something was, they had to do it soon. Riot may have fucked them, but Eddie would be dammed if he’d let the parasite fuck his planet.

“So,” Eddie said. “What’s the plan? There is a plan, right?”

**_“Oh, yes.”_** Venom chuckled, sounding more like his old self. _“ **I was in Drake’s head for that mess, just as much as I was in yours.”**_

“So?”

**_“So I know how to fly the spaceship now.”_ **

“S—oh!” Eddie’s grin broadened. “I get you, I think.”

**_“We need to get Riot out of Drake first.”_ **

Eddie thought for a moment, his eyes drifting back to the spacesuits. “How do you feel about earplugs?”

 

Riot and Drake screamed, their body glitching between one and the other. Eddie grimly kept his hand on the volume dial that Venom had found on one of the panels using the information he had stolen from Drake. It had only taken a moment to mess with the feedback of that particular monitor.

Even with the spacesuit deadening the sound, Venom thrashed uncomfortably inside of Eddie’s chest. It was nothing compared to what Drake was going through. He stumbled to his feet, clutching at his head. Eddie thought of the MRI that had forced Venom out of his body and winced in remembered pain.

There was a wrenching lurch, and Riot went flinging out of Drake’s chest, splatting against the far wall.

**_“Go!”_** Venom screamed. Eddie slammed the volume down to mute and lunged for Drake, Venom forming over his body mid-leap, his mouth gaping wide. Eddie thought briefly of a snake unhinging his jaw, and Drake disappeared down Venom’s gullet.

Venom and Eddie looked down at Riot’s thrashing form.

“He, uh, can’t mix with us again, can he?” Eddie asked nervously.

**_“No,”_** Venoms said, crouching down and looking at the panicking blob. **_“Not without another host.”_** He grinned, lips curling up past his eyes. **_“Die you pathetic little parasite.”_**

There was a story there—Venom said it with such vehemence that there _had_ to be. Eddie didn’t think he wanted to know it, and Venom didn’t offer to share it. They simply watched together as Riot dragged himself back and forth, his movement growing more and more sluggish.

When Riot finally stopped moving, Venom turned to the spaceship controls.

“Let’s go home,” Eddie said.

**_“Yes,”_** Venom said, grinning again. **_“Home.”_**


End file.
